


More than the Sum

by jjprobert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Erik : the whole is greater than the sum of the parts</p>
    </blockquote>





	More than the Sum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sardonicynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicynic/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Erik : the whole is greater than the sum of the parts

There are times when the best we can do, is not enough, not fast enough, not strong enough, not brave enough. And yet. And yet, somehow. It had seemed impossible, inconceivable, that the world could ever be the same again, once that portal had opened. That portal that he had helped create. And yet, here he is, about to send the tesseract off to Asgard. Asgard, that refuge of his childhood dreams, proven real.

They had come together at and proven to the whole world, all worlds, that Earth was protected. They had come together at the time of greatest need, and proven themselves to be greater than the threat, when taken together. They have a fire-forged trust in each other, now. You can see it in the way they move, utterly at ease with each other. You can see it in the way Loki moves, even bound, his actions say more than a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent ever seems to. Loki, who had done his best to splinter them, break them apart, crush them, ended up biting off more than even he could chew.

At the worlds darkest hour, it's greatest heroes, it's brightest lights, had come together and proven themselves equal to the task. The whole Avengers Initiative really is greater than the sum of it's parts.


End file.
